sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of San Diego
Signas |commanders2= Dr. Isaak Weil Omega |forces1= United States Armed Forces *United States Army **Delta FOrce **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Law Enforcement of the United States *San Diego Police Department *SDPD SWAT *FBI |forces2= Dr. Isaak Weil's Maverick Forces *Dr. Weil's Mavericks |casual1= 6 American soldiers killed and wounded in combat 14 American civilians killed and 6 wounded in combat |casual2= Tens to hundreds of Dr. Weil's Maverick soldiers }}The battle of San Diego was an important battle and the major attack orchestrated by Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks against the United States of America during the early stages of the Elf Wars. Background Prelude After X used the Mother Elf to delete the Sigma Virus and ended the Maverick Wars in 2095, the number of Mavericks decreased significantly. It was at this point that the human scientist Dr. Isaak Weil proposed Project Elpizo: a plan to control all Reploids by combining the Mother Elf's rewriting abilities with a Reploid created to be a perfect ruler. Although X opposed this operation and Dr. Isaak Weil's "philosophy of rule" with his own "philosophy of coexistence", a fear of a long-lasting war resulted in increasing support for Project Elpizo. To further his own secret agenda of a new world order with him as ruler, Dr. Isaak Weil instigated the Elf Wars by killing Axl, X's best friend and stealing the Mother Elf herself and corrupting her with a "curse" that turned her into the Dark Elf. Dr. Isaak Weil then created the Baby Elves, infant copies of the Dark Elf which he used to make Reploids turn Maverick and fight each other on a grand scale, plunging the world into chaos. With full support from the human government, Dr. Isaak Weil continued Project Elpizo and attempted to exert total control over all Reploids in the world by combining the Dark Elf with the Reploid Omega. Omega was constructed from the body of Zero (who was in stasis at the time) because Dr. Isaak Weil believed that a body immune to infection would be the perfect weapon to end the Maverick Wars. Launching the invasion of San Diego United States military airspace we request air strike of the Dr. Weil's Maverick forces was destroyed by the U.S. Air Force F-22A B-83 Tactical missiles were into target the Dr. Weil's Maverick Headquarters in the Californian city of San Diego, which was was destroyed by the U.S. Army soldiers, Delta Force and Sentinel operatives. Dr. Weil's Security Guards were killed by U.S. Army Ground Forces and Sentinel Task Force there tanks including M1A3 Abrams Battle Tanks, M2A3 Bradley IFV and M113 APC we take an all successfully there are completed has Dr. Weil's Mavericks full retreat by December 20th, 2096. U.S. Armed Forces and Senitnel operatives launched a full scale assault on Dr. Weil's Maverick forces and later destroyed Dr. Weil's facility on San Diego by December 25, 2096 , the U.S. military forces and Sentinel Task Force take an Dr. Weil's Mavericks was fall back were overwhelming is American victory of San Diego. Dr. Weil's Maverick Security Guards were captured and apprehended by the San Diego Police Department and Sentinel Task Force operatives, and 180,000 Dr. Weil's Maverick was killed by the U.S. Government and Law Enforcement. Dr. Weil's Mavericks were suffered many casualties heavy losses during the beginnings of the Elf Wars. Aftermath United States Armed Forces celebrated their victory well in San Diego over Dr. Weil's Maverick Forces after the battle is finally over on April 5th 2095, the American Forces is all successfully of the United States Northern Command we take an days to put an end to the Elf Wars three years later by bringing Dr. Isaak Weil to justice. Gallery 6a00d8341c630a53ef0168e90087a3970c.jpg Military.png 1b8549df744cf8d8f594e7ab12332b56.jpg US Armed Forces in San Diego.jpg afghanistan us army 3110x2073 wallpaper_www.miscellaneoushi.com_96.jpg 170808-M-GE751-039.JPG il_794xN.1304209058_7kru.jpg 9416448_G.jpg cux1Yq0.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg FORECON.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg UH-60 deploying Marines All In COD4.png Two UH-60M, 160th SOAR on USS Bataan on 10 Feb. 2006.jpg Ch-47 Chinook helicopters take off in the early morning in support of Operation Anaconda, March 2002.jpg MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg 19th SFG Training.jpg 20th Special Forces Exercise DVIDS664455.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg Nimitz-strike-group.jpg USS-Harry-Truman.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg CFBDVL3WPVGCLOFGVZIDTQO76U.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg 19th Group soldier instructs Serbian soldier on 240B.jpg Spops2004afghanm60.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Military history of the United States